minimonadventureofminionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enkobo
|sourceC = |sourceD = |sourceE = Tribe Market |sourceF = Soulstone Request |sourceG = Soul Forge |sourceH = Common Void Eggs |sourceI = Rare Void Eggs |sourceJ = Special Tome |sourceK = Soul Stone Chest |sourceL = 7 Days Login Reward |sourceM = |sourceN = |sourceO = |Minion Introductory Text = Enkobo '''(Guardian of the Forest), is a minion that hatched out of the egg and thrown in a battle to protect Doo Jr. After the battle he learnt from the Doo-Doo Tribe about the forces of darkness and decided to venture into the Miniworld, with his allies, to fight against darkness. |descrip = Front-row tank. Uses his C-strike to deal damage to multiple enemies. A reliable leader. |Appearance Description = Enkobo is a purple-coloured apelike creature with rose skin, a red eye and a massive body that allows him to battle on the front lines. In his Awakened state, his fur changes colour, Enkobo looks fiercer than ever and intimidates most of his opponents. When Enkobo has his gear activated, he will wear something that appears to be an Iron Gauntlet, presumably for offensive strikes in battle. |Personality Description = Enkobo has a protective mindset, as he is always on the front lines protecting the rest of the tribe. Sometimes Enkobo can become over-confident, this was seen when Enkobo recklessly challenged the Minion of the Void in the Forest of Dawn which resulted in his defeat. Enkobo and the tribe were saved by Dragon God Orochi and Enkobo was told that he was not yet ready. |Introductory text (you may leave it blank) = Enkobo is a Tank and like all Tanks, Enkobo has to be paired up with good damage dealers. Soul Stones are easy to obtain and he can easily be promoted to 3+ stars making him a good Tank in the early and mid-game. His skills center around stunning Front-row enemies and he has both single-target and multi-target attacks. |Awakening introductory text (you may leave it blank) = When Enkobo Awakens, Enkobo's eye will glow orange, his pupil will become vertical and white, his fur will turn grey and he will gain white stripes and what appears to be blood on his upper eyelid. |Skill introductory text (you may leave it blank) = Enkobo has three active skills and one passive skill that he uses in battle. |skillA = Mad Frenzy |skillAtype = physical |skillAdescrip = "This is what I do to minions that get on my bad side!" Throw numerous powerful punches that can stun an enemy. |skillAeffect = Each attack deals '''X physical damage. Last hit deals Y''' Physical damage. Stun chance depends on lvl. Guaranteed stun for (SkillLvl) and below. |skillB = Wave Blast |skillBtype = magic |skillBdescrip = Channel your energy to create a powerful energy orb that explodes on impact. |skillBeffect = This attack deals '''X Magic damage. |skillC = Enkobo Roar |skillCtype = physical |skillCdescrip = Roar like only you can! Shock the enemy and deal a lot of damage. |skillCeffect = This attack deals X''' Physical damage. Stun chance depends on lvl. Guaranteed stun for (SkillLvl+20) and below. |skillD = Champion |skillDtype = passive |skillDdescrip = Show them who's the strongest boxer. Increase your physical attack. |skillDeffect = Increase Physical Attack by '''X. |talentA = Tactical Genius |talentB = Fortify |talentC = Ares' Blessing |talentD = Life Force |talentE = Hit-and-Run |Combos introductory text (you may leave it blank) = Enkobo is generally friendly towards other minions that mean no harm. Enkobo has a strong relationship with Chi, as Enkobo and Chi are sparring partners and Enkobo loves to spar with Chi on a daily basis to hone his skills. Teaming up Enkobo with Chi will also give Enkobo a boost in physical defence. |comboA = Fist Fight |comboB = Violent Justice |comboC = |comboD = |comboE = |Does the minion have Gear? (y/n) = y |Gear introductory text (you may leave it blank) = When Enkobo's gear is activated, he will wear an Iron Gauntlet. This increases his base stats up to 10%. |rubycost = 1000 |lv1 = MaxHP |lv10 = PATK |lv25 = MDEF |lv40 = HP |lv55 = PATK |lv65 = DODGE |lv75 = MDEF |lv1% = 5 |lv10% = 5 |lv25% = 5 |lv40% = 5 |lv55% = 5 |lv65% = 10 |lv75% = 10 }} Strategy With a skill-set that focuses on interrupting enemies, Enkobo is a good fit in the Campaign, Mist and Training Camp: modes where players control the activation of the C-Strike. He's especially useful against tank-heavy teams as Enkobo can easily stun them all.